Mondaiji-tachi school DxD
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y Gry son mandados al mundo exterior, descubriendo que en este mundo igual se pueden pelear con seres de mitologías y religiones
1. chapter 1

Hola ¿como están? este es un nuevo proyecto, se que no he actualizado mis otros fanfics pero estuve con muchos asuntos de la escuela y casi no tenía tiempo, pero ya empiezo a tener tiempo, así que se empezaran a subir nuevos capítulos. Una vez dico esto comencemos con la nueva historia

Nota: la historia se ubicara alrededor del final del volumen 3 de high school dxd, además usaré a los personajes de mondaiji del final de su novela, si tienen dudas, pregúnteme, sin más que decir empecemos

Izayoi Sakamaki después de su última batalla contra el Rey Demonio Azi Dahaka en la cual obtuvo una victoria vergonzosa habia decidido explorar Little Garden asi tomando sólo una bolsa como equipaje, decidió ir a pescar en la orilla de un rio desconocido. Puesto que tenía un lugar al que volver, las despedidas exageradas eran innecesarias. Poniéndose en camino por un viaje sin rumbo, él volveria sin rumbo también. Él sólo queria vivir de esa forma por un corto tiempo

En cualquier ritmo, Little Garden es vasto.

Asi que antes de apuntar hacia arriba imprudentemente, él decidió viajar alrededor del mundo. Si habría dificultades a lo largo del camino, entonces se volverian logros famosos y algún dia se convertirían en una guia sabiendo que hacer, o al menos así es el plan

-Bien. ¿Sería malo tomar algunas desviaciones tras perderse en el camino?

-Ehh, ¿Asi que, vas a pescar en este río, lzayoi-san?

De repente, la caña de pescar dejó de temblar.

Estando un poco sorprendido, él miró hacia atrás y vio dos rostros familiares, Kuro Usagi y Gry (El grifo del capítulo 2)

-Qué pasa con este inesperado grupo de búsqueda.

-[Qué estás diciendo? ¿No es esto un hecho? Con las orejas de Kuro Usagi-dono y mis alas, podemos encontrarte no importa donde estes]

-¡Yes! ¡Somos el grupo de búsqueda de No Name!

Las orejas de conejo de Kuro Usagi se enderezaron

La sonrisa de lzayoi se amplió. Parece que ellos no vinieron aquí sólo para buscarlo. Mirándolos de cerca, ellos tenían suficientes cosas para un viaje. Y la usual falda de conejito de Kuro Usagi también había cambiado a ropa casual con la que era fácil moverse.

-Parece que ambos están fuertemente equipados. Con esto, seguramente tendremos un largo viaje Pero, ¿están seguros sobre esto? Si un Señor Demonio ataca la comunidad de repente, ¿no seria enormemente desventajoso si Kuro Usagi no estuviera ahí?

-Esa deberia ser nuestra linea. Izayoi-san, seguramente no piensas que no pelearias por lo menos con un Señor Demonio en este viaje, ¿verdad?

-Ah, por supuesto que no

-[Entonces, llévanos contigo al menos, viajar con las piernas podría ser agotador, asi que estas alas son ya tuyas. Úsalas como quieras]

-¡Yes! ¡Kuro Usagi también quiere pagarte por todo!

Estando muy animada, Kuro Usagi alzó sus orejas de conejo. Si en ese momento, ella declara algo como "¡Izayoi-San, yo quiero estar junto a ti!", entonces quizás ella se podria convertir en la heroína principal. Izayoi también no intentó detenerlos, viajar juntos no suena mal. Ellos viajaran juntos en cualquier parte en Little Garden

-Por ahora, debemos asegurar una comida, pero... Este rio no es bueno. Vamos a la ciudad más cercana. Estaré confiando en ti, compañero.

-[Si igualmente, mi jinete!]

-¡No se olviden de Kuro Usagi!

Izayoi agarró las riendas mientras reia. Confirmando que Kuro Usagi se había ensillado adecuadamente detrás de Izayoi, el Grifo soltó un relincho adecuado de un rey de las bestias y se elevó en el cielo. Conforme él viajaba firmemente a través del cielo, confirmó que el viento era favorable y les gritó.

-[¡Vientos fuertes están soplando! ¡Estaré volando sin parar, así que sujetense!]

-¡Ve adelante y vuela todo lo que quieras!¡Si es ahora, incluso te acompañaré hasta los fines del mundo!

-¡Yes! ¡Escuché que en la otra costa está un santuario desconocido! Ciertamente, ¡debe ser un lugar asombroso!

-Eso es genial

Diciendo eso al mismo tiempo, los tres siguieron volando en el cielo. Ellos miraron la puesta del sol desde los cielos.

La escena del cielo y la tierra volviéndose simétricamente teñidos, ello realmente pertenecia a ese mundo de ensueño. Ellos seguramente verian esto, y quizás aún más hermosos por muchas veces más. Sin una duda, sus manos llegarian hasta los fines del tiempo, fines del mundo e incluso más allá a otros mundos pues en ese mismo instante la visión del trío se desenvolvia ante sus ojos en un respiro.

El suelo bajo sus pies se había convertido en escombros y fueron lanzados hacia el cielo de un lugar lejano. Un lugar con el que Izayoi estaba muy familiarizado pues la arquitectura se parecía mucho al lugar que abandono para ir a Little Garden, estaba en su mundo o eso creía ya que había un grupo de personas siendo jóvenes de aproximadamente de la edad de Izayoi pero había una persona flotando con 5 pares de alas negras fuera de su espalda que fue el que llamo la atención de Izayoi

-[¿Qué es este lugar?]

-Al parecer fuimos mandados al mundo exterior, este lugar tiene la misma arquitectura del mundo que vengo pero al parecer no es mi mundo tampoco

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Kuro Usagi y Gry estaban más que impactados por lo dicho por Izayoi pues el reconoció que este no era Little Garden pero tampoco no era su mundo

-¿Que quiere decir que no es su mundo Izayoi-San?

-Durante mi niñez recorri el mundo junto a una persona, pero nunca vimos seres sobrenaturales, ni en templos ni nada parecido pero al parecer en este mundo si hay seres así

Izayoi y el resto se preguntaba como habían terminado en ese lugar, se preguntaban como fue posible que fueran sacados de Little Garden

-[¿Se debió al Anillo de Intersección de los Mundos Simultáneos?]

-No lo se, pero no sería raro que fuera asi

Fue en ese momento que Gry se movió bruscamente para esquivar una lanza de luz que fue lanzada hacia ellos siendo el culpable la persona con 10 alas

Minutos antes

Issei, Asia, Rias, Akeno y Koneko se encontraban en el club del ocultismo esperando noticias sobre Kiba y el duo de la iglesia pues aún no habían recibido una noticia, fue entonces que el familiar de Rias le dio aviso de que encontró a alguien asi teletransportarse hacia aquel lugar encontrando a Irina gravemente herida

-Asia, cura a Irina

-S...si

-Ten... tengan... cui.. cuidado... es... muy.. fue... fuerte

Después de decir eso Irina quedó inconsciente, así unos minutos donde Asia curaba a Irina, apareció un círculo mágico correspondiente a Sona Sitri que venía junto a su Reina y su Peón

-Tsubaki llevala a la sala de curación de la casa Sitri

-Entendido

Tsubaki se llevó a la inconsciente Irina cuando apareció Freed

-¡Ohh! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aqui a la puta monja demonio, Asia-Chan! ¿Te diviertes como demonio?

-Maldito Freed no te atrevas a acercarte a Asia porque sino...

Issei se puso enmedio de Freed y Asia invocando la Booster Gear pero Sona salto sobre Issei y junto a Rias se prepararon para atacar en cualquier momento

-Un momento... tiempo fuera... tengo que hablar con la pelirroja

-¿Hablar?

-Si, mi jefecito quiere hablar contigo

Fue cuando el cielo se puso de color morado y apareció un Ángel Caído con 10 alas demostrando ser un líder

-Mucho gusto hermanas menores del Satan Carmesí y de Leviatán, soy Kokabiel

Rias y el resto tembló ante ese nombre pues incluso el menos listo (Issei) supo quién era esa persona

Rias hablo con elegancia y seguridad pero en su interior esta muy nerviosa pues aquel tipo podía atacar en cualquier momento

-Mucho gusto Líder de los Caídos, Soy Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory, ¿Puedo saber a que vino? ya que una simple charla no es pretexto para venir

-Planeo atacar este lugar, tengo entendido que este es el lugar donde residen tu y la hermana menor de Serafall

-¿Acaso quieres provocar una guerra?

-Asi es Azazel ni Shinmehada quisieron hacer otra guerra, es más Azazel se puso a investigar sobre las Sacred Gears, así que el usuario de la Booster Gear podría interesarle

-¿También esta detrás de mi?

-A mi no podía importarme menos, pero Azazel talves el si te quiera reclutar, pero dejando ese tema, hermanitas de los Maous actuales ¿listas para la guerra?

Fue cuando se oyo un grito a lo lejos haciendo que todos voltearan y vieran un grifo siendo montado por un chico rubio y una chica con orejas de conejo

-Vaya ¿Serán sus refuerzos? Rias Gremory porque no creo que sean enviados de Michael

-No son refuerzos nuestros

-Vaya pues entonces eliminemos a los que no son invitados

Fue cuando Kokabiel arrojó una lanza de luz en aquella dirección para sorprenderse un poco ya que el grifo logro evitar la lanza

-Son mejores de lo esperado

Momento actual

Después de que Gry esquivara el ataque Izayoi molesto le dio instrucciones a Gry para acercarse

-¡Oi! ¡Kuro Usagi preparate por si hay que pelear!

-¡Yes!

Así el trío terminó por llegar al lado de los jóvenes donde Izayoi y Kuro Usagi bajaron de Gry para Izayoi conseguir información

-¿Quienes son y porque nos atacaron?

-Mucho gusto humano, soy Kokabiel uno de los líderes de...

-De los ángeles caídos ¿verdad?

Izayoi interrumpió la auto presentación de Kokabiel

-¿Dime humano que haces aquí interrumpiendo mi declaración de guerra contra los demonios y los ángeles?

-Ohh ¿declaración de guerra? se oye interesante pero respondiendo tu pregunta, fue que decidiste atacarnos

-¿Acaso te molesto?

-No, de echo eso me da pretexto para sacarte toda la información que quiera

-¿Me estas retando? Si es así ¿Ves la escuela? allí será el campo

-Ohh entonces te veré ahí

Izayoi solo iba a lanzarse pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo Kuro Usagi y Gry lo acompañaban, no es que el pensara que eran débiles pero sin duda estar en un mundo desconocido y con enemigos de nivel desconocido no podía tomar ese riesgo. Kokabiel solo desapareció y el grupo de jóvenes se acercó para hablar con el trío

-Hola soy Rias Gremory y ella es Sona Sitri ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-¿Gremory? ¿Sitri? ¿acaso ustedes son los demonios?

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Les recuerdo que el cuervo dijo ser Kokabiel y declararle la guerra a los demonios y ángeles, además de que sus apellidos son pertenecientes a los 72 pilares de la llave menor de Salomón

-Mucho gusto soy Kuro Usagi, el chico es Izayoi-San y el grifo es Gry-San

-Bien una vez terminada las presentaciones, Kuro Usagi vamos con aquel tipo para que responda

-¡Yes!

Así Izayoi y Kuro Usagi se volvieron a montar sobre Gry pero la voz de un castaño detuvo la ida del trío

-¡Esperen! ¿¡Acaso piensan enfrentarlo!?

-Si, necesito respuestas

-¿Nos querrían ayudar?

-¿De que hablas?

-Nosotros tenemos que pelear con el pero si lo hacemos podríamos declarar una guerra y eso no es lo que queremos, pero necesitamos pelear para proteger a las personas de este lugar, pero no estamos seguros de ganar así que ¿podrían ayudarnos? y a cambio nosotros te responderemos

-No suena a mal trato, de acuerdo pero si intentan algo los destruiré

-Si

-Bien, nos vemos allá

Así el grupo de jóvenes desapareció en un círculo mágico mientras Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y Gry empezaron a hablar mientras se dirigían a la escuela

-¿Qué planeas hacer Izayoi-san?

-Vamos a pelear después de todo este era el motivo inicial del viaje

-[Como se esperaba del principal chico problema, te metes en problemas tan solo después de haber llegado]

-¡Yes! ¡Me trae viejos recuerdos!

-Al menos esta vez no hubo agua

Así llegando al patio de la escuela vieron a un más grande grupo de jóvenes, aterrizando cerca bajaron y la pelirroja hablaba con una chica pelinegra

-¡Rias! ya informe a Sirzechs-Sama, los refuerzos llegarán en una hora

-Akeno, no dije nada sobre pedír refuerzos

-Rías. Yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Esto sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base. Y sucedió después del problema de la boda. Pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder del enemigo. Es un problema que supera el nivel que podemos resolver solos. Vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Rey Demonio.

-Entiendo, gracias Akeno

Así el trío se acercó al grupo de Rias

-Vaya así que se estan preparando la fiesta

-Espero y te diviertas

-ya veremos, pero ¿Cual es el plan?

-Solo soportar lo más que podamos sin morir

-¿Es tan fuerte?

-Estuvo en la guerra de las tres facciones, y sobrevivió

-Ya veo, pero no será un problema ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto

Fue la conversación que tuvieron Rias, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y Akeno, así el grupo Gremory junto a Izayoi y Kuro Usagi fueron hacia donde se veían cuatro espadas y un círculo mágico, mientras Gry decidió ayudar al grupo Sitri que mantenía una barrera para evitar daños a la ciudad

-¿Que es esto?

-Voy a juntar las 4 excaliburs

Issei habia preguntando para que Balba respondiera como si lo encontrara divertido

-Balba ¿Cuanto tiempo es necesario para que se fusionen?

-No tomara más de 5 minutos

Así Kokabiel volteo a ver a Rias

-¿Ya viene Sirzechs? ¿O será Serafall?

—Estamos nosotros en lugar de Onii-sama y Leviatán-sama...

¡SWISH! ¡BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Después del sonido del viento, hubo un sonido de explosión que resonó en toda la zona! El sonido provenía del ahora inexistente gimnasio.

—Aburrido. Bueno, eso está bien. Será divertido.

Fue lo que dijo Kokabiel para tronar sus dedos y hacer que apareciera un perro de más de 10 metros de altura con 3 cabezas

-Vamos Líder-sama yo vine a jugar contigo, no con tu perro

-Si no lo pueden derrotar, ni te molestes por que no podras ganarme

-Asi que si lo derrotó ¿jugaremos?

-Si, pero no será solo ese

Así Kokabiel volvió a tronar sus dedos y apareció otro perro de tres cabezas

-Kuro Usagi encargate

-¡Yes!

Fue lo que dijo la coneja de la luna para invocar una targeta y de esta saliera su Vraja para lanzar rayos que de inmediato evaporizaron al Cerbero

-Listo ahora vamos a jugar

Fue lo que dijo Izayoi mientras se agachaba un poco y un sonido explosivo como si la tierra se partiera resonó bajo sus pies y desaparecio a la vista de todos a excepción de Kuro Usagi y Kokabiel que lo vio impresionado para ser pateado y mandado a volar.

El grupo Gremory estaba más que impresionado por las habilidades de Kuro Usagi y de Izayoi ya que la coneja había eliminado fácilmente a un cerbero pero más de Izayoi que el mando a volar a un líder que sobrevivió a una guerra contra el Dios biblico y los antiguos reyes demonios

-Bien mis queridos siervos, demostremos que no somos débiles

Fue lo que dijo Rias para motivar a su sequito y comenzar a atacar al segundo Cerbero que después de unos minutos fue eliminado ya que habían llegado Xenovia y Kiba

Fue cuando un destello llamo la atención de todos

-Bien Freed ya está lista

—Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy muy honrado de utilizar la Excalibur-chan que se ha vuelto súper maravillosa! ¿Algo por el estilo? ¡Uhejeje! ¡Me limitaré a cortar algunos demonios ahora!

Kiba empezo a caminar en dirección de Freed y Balba

-Balba Galilei. Soy un superviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada. No. Yo soy el que fue asesinado por ti, para ser más precisos. He continuado viviendo siendo reencarnado en un demonio.

—Hou. El superviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como este. Siento que fue el destino. Fufufu. Ya ves. Me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a Excalibur me deprimí. Bueno para no hacer largo el cuento me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las espadas sagradas. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para empuñarla…

Balba sacó un orbe que estaba dando una luz. Era un orbe brillante. Tiene la llamada aura santa en él.

-…con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con espadas sagradas mejoró. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Bueno, es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si se toman los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo. Kukukuku.

Balba le aventó la orbe a Kiba

-Tomala es la de ese tiempo, ya no es útil para mi

Kiba solo recogió la orbe y la pegó a su pecho mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras en el suelo aparecieron destellos de luces que empezaron a tomar forma humana las cuales rodearon a Kiba mientras tenían una sonrisa infantil y comenzaron a cantar la canción que conseguía mantener sus sueños y esperanzas ante la situaciones más difíciles mientras todos los espectadores exceptuando a Izayoi, Kokabiel, Freed y Balba, lloraban por la emotiva escena, hasta que alguien sellado en un guantalente hablo

-[Compañero el esta a punto de entrar en Balance Breaker]

-¡Yuuto! ¡no puedes perder eres el caballero de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi caballero, así que gana!

-¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡Sword Brith!¡Balance Breaker! ¡Sword of the Betrayer! Recibirán el poder de esta espada que tiene tanto el poder de la luz como el demoníaco en un mismo cuerpo

-Vaya Caballero de Rias Gremory espero no hallas olvidado nuestra alianza

-Para nada puedes unirte

Xenovia que de repente se entrometió. Sostuvo su espada sagrada en la mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz

El espacio delante de ella se distorsionó. Xenovia puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado y sacó algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Lo que apareció era una sola espada que emitía aura sagrada.

-En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte ¡Durandal!

Todos estaban más que impresionados, Durandal la espada sagrada que competía con la Excalibur

Xenovia y su Durandal de un solo golpe terminó rompiendo por la mitad la Excalibur de Freed mientras Kiba atacó y terminó destruyendo el resto de la espada mientras cortaba a Freed

-¡Imposible! ¡Lo sagrado y lo demoniaco no puede unirse…! ¡A menos que…!

Balba no pudo terminar de decir, ya que fue atravesado por una lanza de luz, que era de Kokabiel

-¡Me impresiona que lo hallas descubierto por ti cuenta! pero ya no me eres útil

Kokabiel estaba volando mientras aún tenía rastros de sangre de su boca debido a la patada de Izayoi, en ese momento Akeno y Rias lanzaron un ataque en conjunto pero era detenido por Kokabiel con las manos

-Vaya Rias Gremory, tienes los mismos malos gusto que tu hermano, mira que juntar tantas personas de categorías diferentes. El sekiryuutei, el sobreviviente del proyecto de las espadas sagradas y a la hija de Baraquiel

Akeno aumento más su poder al enojarse y grito

-¡No me juntes con esa persona!

Pero de nada sirvió ya que el lo detuvo y junto el poder lanzado de ambas chicas y se los devolvió, Rias fue atrapada por Issei mientras Izayoi atrapo a Akeno

-¡Oí! ¿Que crees que haces cayendo ante sus provocaciones? No porque seas la hija de baraquiel dejes que afecte quien eres

Akeno no despegaba la mirada de Izayoi, Izayoi había leído gran parte del carácter de Akeno, ella era alguien que debido a un pasado con su padre, le causó un trauma y a pesar de que el rubio no la conocia fue el primero que le dio un apoyo

-Gra…gracias

-Bien, a pesar de que me gusta esta sensación, tengo que dejarla, nos vemos

Lo último dicho por el rubio, la dejo sonrojada pues no había notado que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos

-¡Oi! ¡Cuervo-Sama! ¡Listo para continuar!

-Ven humano, te haré pagar por las heridas

Kokabiel hizo una lanza y la arrojó pero Izayoi la esquivo, así que salto y le dio un puñetazo pero Kokabiel se cubrio con sus alas pero aun asi fue mandado a volar mientras se rompían un par de alas

-¡Maldito humano te asesinare!

Kokabiel furioso se elevo y creo una lanza de aproximadamente 8 metros de largo

-¡Cubranse!

Grito Rias al notar semejante poder creado, Akeno se posicionó al lado de Rias y crearon un circulo de proteccion, cubriendo a todos, Asi Kokabiel arrojo su lanza

-¡Ahora muere!

-¡No lo creo!

Grito Izayoi y golpeo con su puño la lanza creando una especie de resonancia pero la lanza fue devuelta a gran velocidad que apenas y pudo esquivar y eso terminó por quitarle 3 alas de un lado

-¡Imposible!

-¡No es posible!

-¿Vieron lo que yo vi?

-[Ese niño es interesante]

Todo el grupo Gremory estaba más que impresionado incluso Draig lo estaba

-¿Que eres?

-Según la taxomania soy humano

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ya veo, si que los humanos son interesantes! ¡Me sorprenden que incluso puedan pelear aún incluso después de perder a los señores que servían, demonios y seguidores de Dios!

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Lo siento, la coneja, el grifo y yo no somos de este mundo

-Ohh, eso es interesante pero deja te explicó, hubo una gran guerra que involucro a las tres facciones bíblicas, donde murieron los 4 grandes reyes demonios, pero no solo ellos sino también Dios

Todos estaban impresionados con lo dicho de Izayoi pues dijo que no eran de este mundo pero más impresionados por lo que dijo Kokabiel, tanto era su impresión que Asia terminó por desmayarse y Xenovia presentaba gran desesperación, pues al ser las que dedicaron su vida a Dios y este estaba muerto, sin embargo solo Izayoi y Kuro Usagi no se veían muy afectados

-Ohh parece que no lo entiendes bien muchacho

-No es eso, venimos de un lugar donde los dioses pueden morir, así que no es tan raro para nosotros enterarnos sobre eso

-Ya veo, Continuemos con esta lucha

-Ya me cansaba de esperar

Kuro Usagi ayudaba a sostener a Xenovia ya que seguía afectaba por la noticia mientras Issei cargaba a Asia y los demás apenas podían reaccionar por lo dicho de Kokabiel

Cuando se iba a reanudar la pelea un destello blanco atravesaba la barrera creada, siendo una armadura blanca con gemas azules, mientras Issei solo temblaba de miedo

-Hakuryuukou ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te atrajo el Sekiryuutei?

Fue lo que dijo Kokabiel para después gritar de dolor pues sus alas fueron arrancadas por la armadura, que había desaparecido a gran velocidad que solo Izayoi y Kuro Usagi pudieron ver

-Estas alas sucias como las de un cuervo, no son nada a comparación de las alas negras de Azazel

Fue en ese momento que el Hakuryuukou mando a volar a Kokabiel y apareció arriba de el estrellandolo en el suelo creando un cráter

-Creí que me darias más pelea, eres tan débil que te puede incluso derrotar un humano, en fin te llevaré con Azazel

-[Me ignoras, blanco]

-[Así que estas despierto, rojo]

-[Siento muy poca hostilidad de tu parte]

-[Te digo lo mismo]

-[Parece que ambos portadores tienen cosas más importantes]

-[No te relajes, nuestro destino es pelear]

Asi el Hakuryuukou recogió a Freed

-¡Oí! ¿No crees que es descortés interrumpir una pelea?

-Talves, pero te lo recompensare permitiendo que luches con alguien más fuerte

-Oh supongo que te refieres a ti, lo esperare

Así el destello blanco desapareció junto a Kokabiel y Freed para después Issei acercarse a Kiba y hablar sobre su espada y este último a arrodillarse como lo haría un caballero ante su rey y volviendo a jurar servir y proteger a aquella persona que lo salvo, donde Rias lo perdono pero después fue azotado como castigo

Fue cuando llegaron un chico pelirrojo y una mujer peliplateada vestida como maid junto a varias personas que parecían soldados

-¡Rias! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

-Si Onii-Sama

-Menos mal, pero dime!¿Donde esta kokabiel? ¿¡No me digas que lo pudieron derrotar!?

-Nosotros no fuimos, este chico le dio una golpiza pero vino el Hakuryuukou y lo llevó ante Azazel

Dijo Rias mientras señalaba a Izayoi

-¿Ese chico fue? ¿Es tu siervo?

-No, ellos al parecer vienen de otro mundo

-¿Qué?

Izayoi y Kuro Usagi se acercaron con Rias y su hermano

-Mucho gusto soy Sirzechs Lucifer y ella es Grayfia, soy uno de los cuatro reyes demonio actuales

-¡Ohh! maou-sama ¿quisiera pelear conmigo?

-¿Tu que tonterías dices? Grandisimo tonto

Kuro Usagi saco un abanico de papel y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Izayoi

-Lo siento por lo dicho de este chico problema, soy Kuro Usagi una conejo de la luna perteneciente a la comunidad no name en little garden, el es Izayoi-san perteneciente a la misma comunidad

-¿Así que son los otro mundo?

-Si

Después de una platica donde Sirzechs decidió recompensar a Izayoi y Kuro Usagi por ayudar a Rias con este asunto, les dio una casa donde podían quedarse junto a Gry, y además de ayudarles sobre como podrían volver a little garden pues conocía a cierta persona que los podría ayudar, pero tomaría tiempo así que Sirzechs les pidio en secreto si podrían permanecer cerca del grupo de Rias donde eso involucraba que fueran a la misma escuela, Izayoi iba a negarse pero Sirzechs le dijo que si mantenían cerca del grupo Gremory se enfrentarían a personas muy fuertes, donde Izayoi decidió aceptar mientras Kuro Usagi también iría para evitar que se metiera en tantos problemas

Con del capítulo

Y Bien así acaba este capítulo espero les guste


	2. Trajes de Baño y Dragones

Después de lo sucedido Sirzechs creó los documentos del trío para así poder residir en este mundo legalmente porque tomaría tiempo para que pudieran volver a little garden

Izayoi puedo mantener su nombre mientras Kuro Usagi tuvo que cambiarlo a un nombre normal de ese mundo así que después de un tiempo tratando de elegir, su nombre fue Sena Kashiwazaki, obviamente solo fue para los documentos ya que todos incluso ella misma seguían llamándola Kuro Usagi a excepción de la escuela que era llamada Sena debes en cuando

Izayoi y Kuro Usagi entraron en el último año de la preparatoria de Kuoh en el grupo de Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki pero para ser más específicos, sorprendíendolas aún más la coneja tenía sus orejas solo que se puso una especie de diadema que le daba el toque de que eran falsas, además no fueron los únicos de nuevo ingreso pues Xenovia también ingreso solo que en segundo año en el mismo grupo que Issei. Hablando de esta última, ella terminó siendo reencarnada en demonio por petición de la misma

Ahora se encontraban en el club del ocultismo, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y los miembros del clan Gremory hablando sobre un tema importante, el contratista de Issei era en realidad Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos

-No puedo creer que Azazel quisiera tomar a mi ise -dijo una rias bastante molesta, abrazando al chico

-Por lo que Kuro Usagi entiende, Azazel-Sama, es una persona que hace muchas investigaciones ¿no?

-Escuche que Azazel tiene un conocimiento profundo de los Sacred Gears. También escuche que está reuniendo poseedores de Sacred Gears. Pero Ise-kun va a estar bien.

Mientras continuaba hablando, Kiba miro a Issei como si lo fuera a perder.

-Porque lo voy a proteger.

-Kiba, eso se siente asqueroso. No, estoy contento Si escucho tal cosa de un hombre con una cara tan seria

-Es obvio que diría eso con una mirada seria. Tú me salvaste. Eres mi preciado compañero. Si no puedo salvar a un compañero en un momento de crisis, entonces no me puedo llamar a mí mismo un Caballero de la casa de los Gremory.

-Si, entiendo eso pero… tú sabes. Tu tono no se usa a un compañero, un amigo, y sin mencionar que soy un chico como tú. cuando lo normal es decírcelo a una heroína.

-No hay problema. Mi Sacred Gear alcanzó el Balance Breaker y también tenemos el Boosted Gear de Ise-kun, si combinamos ambos, entonces siento que podemos superar poderosas crisis. …Fufu, antes no era alguien que diría ese tipo de cosas. Después de pasar el tiempo contigo, mi disponibilidad con mis compañeros también ha cambiado. Pero no sé porque no me desagrada… que es esta sensación caliente en mi pecho.

—Asqueroso. Tú… ¡No te me acerques! ¡No me toques! En serio, ¡déjame solo! Solo vamos a esparcir más rumores indecentes que son populares en un grupo particular de chicas. ¡No quiero ser envuelto contigo en un desarrollo de un amor de chicos!

-Jajaja

-¿Esto es lo que llaman boys love?

-Ves te dije que te detuvieras ya lo están entendiendo mal

Izayoi solo reía a carcajadas, mientras Kuro Usagi soltó esa pregunta e Issei abrazaba más a Rias, tratando de escapar de las palabras de Kiba

-Ara-Ara, Izayoi-kun, Azazel esta interesado en cosas que no se ven todos los días y tu no eres la excepción para que el no te quiera buscar

Akeno terminó por abrazar por detrás a Izayoi mientras le decía eso en la oreja, poniendo un poco de mal humor a cierta coneja y sorprendiendo un poco a Rias por el acercamiento

Después de la pelea con Kokabiel, Akeno se acercaba mucho a Izayoi, abrazandolo por detrás, susurrarle cosas al oído y más cosas que Rias no esperaba que ella hiciera, pero molestando a cierta coneja de la luna

-No se preocupen, Azazel siempre ha sido así

En un destello rojizo aparecieron dos personas, una persona con cabello carmesí, siendo Sirzechs y la otra siendo su maid peliplateada siendo Grayfia

Todos a excepción de Rias, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y Xenovia se pusieron de rodillas

-Onii-sama, ¿que haces aquí?

-Que estás diciendo. Las visitas escolares serán pronto, ¿no? También pienso participar. Por todos los medios quiero ver de cerca a mi hermanita esforzándose en sus estudios aunque también vengo por trabajo, ya que quiero que la reunión sea en esta escuela

Todos tenían una expresión incrédula

-¿Porque aquí?

-Creo que Esta escuela debe tener algún destino atado. Tú, mi pequeña hermana, el legendario Sekiryuutei, el usuario de la sacro-espada demoníaca, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal, la hermana menor de la reina demonio Serafall, Kokabiel, el Hakuryuukou, una conejo de la luna y un chico con poderes desconocidos y que vinieron de otro mundo, atacaron este lugar. Este es un fenómeno que no puedes etiquetar como coincidencia. Fuertes poderes se siguen mezclando, es como una ola en movimiento. Creo que la persona que acelera esta ola es Hyodou Issei-kun, el Sekiryuutei

Después de una pequeña platica Sirzechs se quedaría en la casa Hyodou

 **Time skip**

Así varios días pasaron hasta el día que el club del ocultismo limpiaria la piscina de la escuela con ayuda de Izayoi y Kuro Usagi por petición del consejo estudiantil, así después de terminar de limpiar la piscina podrían usarla

-Dime Issei ¿que tal se ve mi traje de baño?

-¡Es el mejor!

Dijo Issei mientras salía sangre de su nariz pues el traje de Rias era un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco

-Issei-san que tal ser ve el mio

Dijo Asia mientras usaba un traje de baño escolar con Asia escrito en el área del pecho

-También te ves linda, tu onii-san esta feliz

Issei desvío su mirada y vio a Koneko que usaba un traje similar al de Asia

-también te ves linda

-Ser vista sin intenciones pervertidas es extraño

Respondió algo decepcionada

Mientras tanto Kuro Usagi se acercó con Izayoi y dijo con voz desanimada

-Lamento la espera

Izayoi se impresiono porque el traje de baño de Kuro Usagi era un sensual bikini que tenia lindos bordes a los lados

-Vaya el terminó "parece sexy" se queda corto en esta situación

Era debido que Kuro Usagi tenía una cara de bebé que iba en contra de ese voluptuoso cuerpo

-Ara-Ara Izayoi-kun, así que tu preferida es Kuro Usagi.

Dijo Akeno acercandose y mostrando un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul y rojo

-Así es, pero no te quedas nada atrás, ya que tampoco entras en la categoria de parece sexy

-ufufufu, así que también te gusto Izayoi-kun

-Por supuesto ambas son las mejores

Fue lo dicho por el rubio sonrojando a ambas chicas y haciendo que el corazón de ambas latieran como nunca

Así fue como pasaron el rato, Issei enseñándole a nadar a Asia y Koneko, ademas de una triple competencia entre Rias, Akeno y Kuro Usagi para ver quien era mejor nadadora, esto no pasó desapercibido por ambos chicos donde se sumergieron y veían como se movían los pechos del trío de chicas donde Izayoi e Issei levantaron sus pulgares aprobando ese momento hasta que fueron sacados de la oreja por cierta loli albina

Izayoi le aplicó bloqueador a Kuro Usagi sintiendo esa delicada piel que también sucedió con Akeno mientras Issei le aplicaba bloqueador a Rias y a Asia. Después del nado Izayoi fue hacia una maquina expendedora pero se encontró con cierta peliazul

-Oh, vaya si es Sakamaki Izayoi

-Dime solo Izayoi, ¿pero que haces aquí?

-Es mi primera vez usando un traje de baño asi que me tome mi tiempo

-Si que te lo tomaste, pero te queda muy bien me atrevo a decir te que te ves sexy

-Muchas gracias, bien Izayoi hay algo que quiero pedirte

-¿Que?

-Tendrías un hijo conmigo?

De repente Izayoi fue jalado hacia un almacén para continuar la conversación

-¿No hasta hace poco eras religiosa? ¿Porque el cambio?

-Así es fui criada por la iglesia, mi cuerpo y mente le pertenecían a dios y mi única meta era servirle pero desde que me entere de su muerte, no tuve un objetivo así que le pregunte a la presidenta Rias y me dijo que los demonios son seres codiciosos, satisfacen su codicia, dan codicia, y desean la codicia. Intenta vivir como quieras. así que me puse una meta más femenina que era tener un hijo pero para eso necesito un hombre además que sirve para conocernos mejor, así matariamos dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿Porque yo?

-¿Estas descontento? Incluso yo tengo un poco de confianza en mi cuerpo como mujer. Mis pechos no son tan grandes como los de la vice-presidenta Akeno ni los de Kuro Usagi-san, pero son más grandes que los de Asia. Pienso que vale la pena verlos, ¿o no?

\- ¡Efectivamente, aunque no se comparen a los de ellas aun son pechos grandes y es verdad que quiero acariciarlos! Espera, al escuchar que me permites hacerlo, siento ganas de brincarte encima! ¿Pero está bien hacerlo conmigo? ¡No soy tu novio, y no he pensado en tener un hijo a esta edad!

-Más que tener hijos, quiero que sean hijos fuertes. Un poder especial en los genes de su padre, o de otra manera, quiero más fuerza. Y es ahí donde pienso que eres es el más apropiado. Fuiste el único que pudo causar gran daño a kokabiel, incluso si los niños no heredan un Sacred Gear, tal vez hereden un poco de tu aura, ¿no? Esta es una buena oportunidad. En definitiva, esta es la guía del Señor… ¡Uh! ……..Sin querer, recé y recibí daño, pero así es como es. Y es perfecto que no haya presencia humana aquí. Intentémoslo aquí mismo. Mientras más rápido mejor.

Repentinamente, y sin dudarlo para nada, Xenovia empezo a quitarse su bikini frente a los ojos de Izayoi, sus pezónes que son bellamente rosados fueron mostrados. Ya que ella se ofreció a Dios, significa que nadie la ha tocado,

-Así que en remplazo de Dios, te me ofrecerás, me agrada la idea pero oye también sé sobre el nacimiento de demonios. Parece ser que es difícil tener hijos.

-Lo se y que es especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura, es difícil, pero afortunadamente, eres un humano y yo soy un demonio reencarnado. Aunque al principio, ambos éramos humanos, y tu deseo sexual es fuerte. Si lo hacemos a diario, entonces dentro de 10 años podría ser capaz de concebir. No, si es con tu fuerte deseo sexual, entonces en un día, ¿Qué número de veces sería posible? Si incluyes eso, entonces pienso que sería posible en 5 años. Aah, tampoco hay problema con los niños. Básicamente, yo los criaré. Sin embargo, si los niños desean el amor de su padre, entonces me gustaría que jugaras con ellos. Después de todo, para los hijos, ambos, padre y madre son necesarios.

-Así que ya tienes la imagen de un futuro planeado!

—Así es pero desafortunadamente, no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Tengo planeado aprender a partir de hoy, aprenderé contigo, Izayoi, que pareces tener abundantes conocimientos sobre el sexo.

-jojo te voy a instruir sobre todo lo que se

-Mientras tengamos un hijo no voy a cuestionarte nada

Y justo cuando Izayoi iba a comenzar a quitar la parte inferior del bikini de Xenovia se oyo que quitaron el seguro de la puerta y dejó ver al grupo de chicas y un chico

-¿Que crees que haces ero-chico-problema?

-Ara Xenovia-chan, yo seré la primera con Izayoi-kun

Kuro Usagi saco un abanico para comenzar a golpear a Izayoi mientras Akeno solo mostraba una sonrisa pero se podía percibir que estaba enojada mientras Issei abrazaba sus rodillas y sollozaba

-No es justo, yo también quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas

Rias le jalo la mejilla mientras Asia decía

-Si Ise-san me lo pide, lo haré

koneko solo dijo

-Son de lo peor

Hasta que Xenovia volvió a hablar

-Que sucede Izayoi vamos ya, tengamos hijos

Con lo dicho con Xenovia todos se congelaron y todas empezaron a decir tengamos hijos

Kuro Usagi y Akeno sujetaron de ambos brazos y arrastraron a Izayoi fuera del almacen mientras Koneko lo sujetaba de los pies y decía

-sospechoso capturado

-Bien Izayoi-san tiene muchas explicaciones que dar

-Así es, quiero saber como terminó su platica en hacer bebés

-Ya veo, si quiero a Izayoi tengo que superar a Kuro Usagi-san y a la vice-presidenta Akeno, es una tarea difícil pero si hay rivales entonces el premio es mejor

Así terminó su día en la piscina donde cierto rubio terminó siendo golpeado por un abanico

Issei venia de hacer un contrato así fue hacia la academia kuoh para entregar su reporte pero alguien activo su alarma de peligro, era un chico peliplateado parado en la entrada de la academia donde este chico caminó hasta donde estaba Issei

-Esta es una buena escuela

-Asi parece, ¿pero quien eres?

-Yo soy Vali, el Hakuryuukou

-Ohh ya veo ¿espera que?

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos no es así, Sekiryuutei

Todo el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a palpitar, y sientiendo que Ddraig se preparaba para convertir gran parte del cuerpo de Issei en dragón para entrar en Balance Breaker

-Dime Hyodou Issei, que sucedería si usara magia

Fue que vali le apuntó con su dedo pero Issei vio como dos espadas siendo la espada sacro- demoniaca de Kiba y la durandal de Xenovia apuntaban al cuello de Vali

-Nose que trates, pero tu broma llego muy lejos

-No puedo crees que busques pelea contra el dragón rojo, dragón blanco

-No se que tratan pero si me quieren amenazar primero deben de temblar

Así fue lo que dijo vali pues Xenovia y Kiba temblaban un poco y por lo dicho pusieron expresiones rigidas

-Solo vine a hablar

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Hyodou Issei, ¿en qué puesto de fuerza crees que estás en este mundo? Contando desde el primero, en tus condiciones con el Balance Breaker incompleto, sería un numero de 4 dígitos… entre el 1000 al 1500. No, para el dueño pervertido, ¿sería aún más bajo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán Carmesí, Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los primero diez. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido… Es una existencia fija.

-¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Estás diciendo que eres el primero?

-De alguna manera lo sabrás. Sin embargo, no soy yo. Hyodou Issei, eres una existencia valiosa. Es mejor si es criado bien, Rias Gremory.

Así Issei giro para ver que alrededor estaba Rias pero no solo ella también estaba Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Izayoi y Kuro Usagi. Asia estaba inquieta contrastando con Akeno y Koneko, que parecían listas para pelear sin embargo Izayoi y Kuro Usagi estaban relajados

-Dragón Blanco, ¿qué significa esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos, entonces más contacto significaría…

—Los dos Dragones Celestiales, los dragones que fueron llamados de esa manera. El Dragón Galés y el Dragón Efímero. En el pasado, aquellos relacionados a ellos no vivieron vidas satisfactorias… ¿Cómo crees que terminaras?

Con las palabras de ese tipo, las palabras de Rias pararon.

-Como dije No vine a pelear hoy. Solamente quería ver la escuela que visite la última vez. Vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No voy a pelear con el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Por cierto Sakamaki Izayoi, pronto podré pagarte lo de esa vez

-Eso se oye interesante, aunque es una lastima que no podramos hacerlo ahora

Asi se terminó retirando el Hakuryuukou

Fin del capítulo


	3. Visita Escolar y Vampiro

Hola ¿como han estado? hoy les traigo la actualización, bueno antes que nada lo siento por la desaparición pero andaba de parranda xd, bueno los dejo con el capítulo

Al dia siguiente después de que el encuentro entre los dos dragones emperadores celestiales, fue la tan esperada visita escolar, donde no todos estaban muy contentos debido a que los familiares los estarian viendo, los padres de Issei fueron a su clase pero no para verlo a él, sino a la linda Asia-chan mientras está última era grabada y alabada más que el castaño, Sirzechs y Zeoticus fueron a la clase de Rias donde de igual manera fue grabada por ambos avergonzandola, Gry fue en su forma humana para apoyar a Izayoi y Kuro Usagi, ya que el era el tutor de ambos.

En la clase de Issei, el maestro de ingles les dio arcilla para modelar, donde Issei no sabia que hacer, asi que empezó a imaginar el cuerpo donde sus manos empezaron a moldear una Rias de arcilla, perfectamente echa sin un error pues Issei había visto y tocado todo el cuerpo de Rias

Sus compañeros armaron un revuelto después de todo la bestia pervertida conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de la famosa y amada Rias-Oneesama. Empezaron por gritar sus impresiones hasta el punto de empezar una subasta por la figura

En el descanso Issei y Asia habían salido encontrándose con el grupo de tercer año siendo conformado por Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, Akeno y Rias donde esta última recibió su figura y alabando a Issei por el detalle.

Para después ver una multitud de chicos con cámaras corriendo hacia el gimnasio dejando desconcertados al grupo, así empezaron a ir hacia el gimnasio.

Una vez dentro pudieron ver una sesión fotográfica, donde la modelo era una Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral Seven Alternative. Corazón de doncella, según lo dicho por Issei

Hasta que llegó Saji dispersando a la multitud de chicos haciendo su trabajo como parte del consejo estudiantil. Solo quedando el grupo Gremory, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y la chica mágica donde Saji empezó a reprender a la chica magica y vio a Rias

-Rias-sempai, estuve escoltando a su hermano y su padre

-¿Enserio?

-Si

Fue cuando se escucho otra voz, siendo de Sona Sitri

-Saji ¿porque la tardanza? un miembro del consejo...

No termino de decir porque vio a la chica mágica, y esta fuera hasta donde se encontraba Sona

-Sona-tan por fin te encuentro.

-Nee-san

Dijo impresionada Sona al ver a su hermana mientras todos excepto Rias, Akeno, Izayoi y Kuro Usagi, estaban impresionados las dos primeras al conocerla mientras los dos ultimos porque asi se comportaban muchos reyes demonios de su mundo, por ejemplo Shiroyasha

-Oye Rias-san ¿ella es una reina demonio?

-Asi es, los cuatros reyes demonios tienen el tipo jugueton de personalidad

-¡Jajaja! Al parecer en este mundo incluso los reyes demonios tienen ese tipo de personalidad

Kuro Usagi pregunto para confirmar el status de aquella persona mientras Izayoi solo reia al escuchar la respuesta de Rias

Serafall escucho las voces y volteo a ver a Rias

-Ara Rias-Chan, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿cómo has estado?

-He estado bien ¿Vino a visitar la clase de Sona?

—Sí Sona-chan es mala. ¡Ella no me dijo sobre lo de hoy! ¡Cielos! Debido a la sorpresa, ya pensaba en atacar el Cielo Ohh ¿ellos quienes son?

\- Izayoi-kun y Kuro Usagi-san son los chicos del otro mundo, Ise es mi peón. preséntate

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy Hyodou Issei. ¡Soy el sirviente de Rias Gremory-sama, su peón! ¡Estoy bajo su cuidado!

—Gusto en conocerlos. Soy la Reina Demonio Serafall Leviatán Llamenme Levi-tan

Serafall decía mientras se giraba y hacia una señal de paz

Fue cuando Sona, salió corriendo avergonzada por la escena con su hermana, mientras esta última la perseguía

-Bueno me despido tengo que ayudar a mi ama

Dijo Saji para comenzar a correr detrás de las hermanas, justo llegaron Sirzechs y Gry en su forma humana

-Vaya asi que ya conocieron a Serafall

-Es algo peculiar

-Si pero la casa Gremory es más tranquila ¿verdad Ria-tan?

-Onii-sama por favor no añadas el "tan" y tampoco me llames así

-¡No puede ser… Ria-tan!. A pesar de que antes me seguías todo el tiempo mientras decías: Onii-sama, Onii-sama…… Estas en una edad rebelde, eh……

Sirzechs parecía sorprendido mientras alguna burla era incluida.

—¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! Porque me recuerdas mi infancia...

Así después de varios sucesos como el encuentro entre el padre de Rias y los padres de Issei, conociéndose y bebiendo juntos en la casa Hyodou

Mientras Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y Gry regresaban a su casa después de comprar ingredientes para la cena. Después de cenar se fueron a dormir donde Izayoi se desperto para ir por agua y ver a Kuro Usagi viendo hacia el cielo

-¡Oi! Kuro Usagi ¿que haces?

-Oh, Izayoi-san, ¿acaso lo desperte?

-Para nada, solo vine por agua

-Ya veo, bueno solo pensaba que no importa el lugar, la luna siempre será hermosa

Kuro Usagi habia soltado esas palabras, pero que en su tono de voz se escucho algo de nostalgia

-Se que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que estamos aquí pero ¿estas bien? ¿no extrañas Little Garden?

-Lo extraño y me preocupa, esta el asunto de Asuka-san, los niños de la comunidad, y la desaparición de Jin-boochan

-La Ojou-sama sabe cuidarse, los niños están bajo la protección de You, Leticia y Shirayuki-hime, además el asunto del Ochibi-sama probablemente se resolverá, después de todo está con Petcher y no hara algo tonto

-Lo sé y muchas gracias por tratar de confortarme, pero Kuro Usagi se siente rara, después de todo nacio y se crio en Little Garden y Kuro Usagi no sabe que hacer

-¡Oi! yo también me sentí raro la primera vez que llegue a Little Garden, era un mundo totalmente diferente al mío, menos avanzado, con semi humanos, bestias mitológicas, y dioses

-¿Enserio? nunca pensé que se sintiera así

-Fue así, después de todo era un mundo para mi donde por fin podría divertirme, como cuando me enfrente a Shirayuki-hime, me sentí feliz

-Vaya talvez deba seguir tu ejemplo

-Así es, solo disfruta de este mundo, después de todo regresaremos a Little Garden

-Gracias

Asi ambos se quedaron viendo la luna, donde Kuro Usagi sentía como las ansiedades se calmaban con la conversación con Izayoi mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente

Después de que el corazón de Kuro Usagi se tranquilizara se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente el grupo Gremory junto a Izayoi y Kuro Usagi estaban frente a una puerta con sellos

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es donde tengo a mi otro alfil

Izayoi preguntó mientras Rias respondía, al parecer en la noche anterior, Sirzechs le dijo a Rias que liberara a su segundo alfil pues ya tenían bastante nivel o al menos así fue clasificada ya que demostró buenos resultados contra Raiser y contra Kokabiel

Así Rias empezó a quitar los sellos y abrir la puerta escuchándose un grito

-¡Nooooooooooooo!

Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, Issei y Asia estaban sorprendidos sin embargo Rias solo soltó un suspiro ya esperando esto

Cuando todos entraron vieron una habitación oscura o almenos así era para Izayoi y Kuro Usagi pues los demás al ser demonios podían ver en la oscuridad. La habitación era parecido al cuarto de una chica solo que había un ataúd en medio de la habitación

-¡Buenos días! es bueno verte tan energético

-¿Porqueeee?

—Ara ara, ¿sabes? Se removió el sello. Eres libre de salir. Ahora, ¿salimos todos juntos?

Akeno hablo con una gentil voz tratando de hacer simpatía. intentando conectarse gentilmente. Sin embargo...

—¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a la genteeeeeeeeeee!

Issei acercándose más, lo que vio fue a una hermosura con apariencia de noble, cabello dorado y ojos rojos que parecían de muñeca. Sentada en el suelo, con una pose que lucía como si quisiera escapar de Rias y Akeno. Estába temblando mucho. tenia puesto el uniforme de chicas de la Academia Kuou.

-¡Es extremadamente linda!

—¡Ooh! ¡Una chica! ¡Sin mencionar que es extranjera!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Otra hermosura de cabello dorado además de Asia, eh! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Habrá dos alfiles rubias!¡No hay mayor disfrute que este!

Kuro Usagi soltó un alago, mientras Izayoi e Issei decían sus pensamientos, ambos estaban felices, pero Rias giro su cabeza a los lados.

—En apariencia, este niño parece una chica, pero sin lugar a dudas es un chico.

-¿Eh?

Por un momento, ambos dudaron de sus oídos. Palabras absurdas entraron a sus oídos.

-Buchou, por favor pare de bromear. No importa como lo mire. ¡Es una chica,

—Tiene el pasatiempo de usar ropas de chica.

Akeno dijo eso calmadamente. mientras ambos sentían como se rompía algo dentro de ellos, Issei cayó de rodillas mientras Izayoi solo caminó hacia el molesto

-¿cómo te atreves a jugar con mi heterosexualidad?

La chica o mejor dicho el chico lo miró asustado mientras inconscientemente activo su poder el cual era el detener el tiempo, todos quedaron quietos mientras el corría hacia otro lugar pero paso algo que el no espero, Izayoi lo cargo por detrás de la camisa mientras volteaba y veía que nadie se movia, el chico solo lo vio impresionado pues el no se había detenido

-¿cómo es posible que puedas moverte si detuve el tiempo?

-¡Ohh! así que tienes el poder de detener el tiempo, me has llamado la atención, te perdonare por el momento

Fue cuando todos pudieron moverse otra vez y vieron como el chico era sostenido por Izayoi

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ese niño posee una Sacred Gear que cuando esta exaltado, el tiempo de todo lo que esté en su campo de visión puede ser detenido por un intervalo de tiempo.

-¡Eso es asombroso!

Issei pregunto mientras Rias respondió y Kuro Usagi solo se impresiono más de aquel chico, no solo era un vampiro pues tenía muchas de las características de Leticia sino también tenía un poder muy poco común

-¡Por favor no me lastimen!

El vampiro asustado, después de todo siempre fue odiado por ese poder

-Pero hay algo que me incomoda, ¿como fue que me atrapaste?

-¡Ohh!, yo no fui afectado

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo soy immune a controles mentales, magia de muerte y a los poderes de detener el tiempo

Todos estaban impresionados incluso Kuro Usagi pues solo sabía que no lo podían controlar pues cuando Ratten tocó su melodía el no fue afectado en lo más mínimo y también el era el único que pudo pelear de frente con Petcher y anular sus poderes pero no conocía lo del tiempo

-Bien suficiente de mi, ¿Quien eres?

-Yo…yo… so... soy Ga… Gasper Vladi… soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro… hasta que fui reencarnado

\- Ya veo, bueno salgamos de aquí

Asi todos salieron aunque Gasper se quejaba en un momento se quedó callado ante la mirada de Izayoi, ya en el cuarto del club del ocultismo

-¿Forbidden Balor View?

-Si ese es el Sacred Gear de Gasper

-Así que los Sacred Gear son como los Gitfs

-¿Gifts?

Rias empezó a explicar los poderes de Gasper mientras Kuro Usagi hacia la comparación de Sacred Gears con los Gifts y Xenovia pregunto

-Los Gifts en nuestro mundo son armas o habilidades dadas por los dioses, se podría decir que solo se cambia el nombre aunque solo personas relacionadas son las que lo poseen por ejemplo mi raza los Conejos de la Luna esta muy relacionada con grandes dioses del hinduismo como lo son Indra-sama

Todos la veían sorprendidos pues eso explicaba su gran fuerza sin embargo Xenovia e Issei no entendieron mucho

-Para ponerlo fácil, la raza de Kuro Usagi sería algo parecido a una Valkiria

-¡Es impresionante¡

-¡Entiendo¡

Dijeron los más lentos del grupo

-Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos que reunirnos con Onii-sama, Uuto también vendras

-Entendido Rias-buchou

-¿Ise, te puedo encargar a Gasper?

-Claro, Buchou

Akeno se acercó por detrás a Izayoi y comenzó a decirle muy cerca de su oído

-Ara Izayoi-kun ¿te puedo pedir que cuides de mi kohai,? ¿Di lo haces te recompensare muy bien? fufufu

-Por supuesto

Kuro Usagi solo desvío la mirada en enojo por la escena hasta que fue abrazada por detrás siendo Akeno mientras esta le decía algo que solo ella escucho

-Ara Kuro Usagi-san no debes enojarte, tu seras la primera y yo seré la segunda y talvés Xenovia sea la tercera

-¿Qu…Que dices?

-Digo que hay que compartirlo, no crees que sería un problema si solo una se lo queda

-¡¿Ehh?!

-Además sería lo mejor, así nunca nos separariamos los 4

Akeno dijo eso mientras se despegaba y volvía al lado de Rias y Kiba para irse mientras Kuro Usagi solo estaba muy roja, tanto que su cabello cambio a rosa

 **Tiempo Después**

Se podía ver a un Gasper corriendo a todo lo que podía tratando de escapar de una Xenovia que blandia su espada sagrada el motivo según lo dicho por Xenovia fue que un espíritu saludable empieza con un cuerpo saludable, llevaban 30 minutos desde que empezó la cacería y cuando Gasper creía que obtendría un descanso llegó Koneko con ajo diciendo

-Gya-kun, necesita comer para recuperar energías

Empezando otra vez con Gasper corriendo solo que ahora la que lo perseguía era Koneko

Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, Issei y Asia solo veían la escena hasta que llegó Saji pues se entero que habían liberado al alfil y se emocionó al ver a una bella chica rubia corriendo y diciendo

-¡Vaya si que es una belleza!

-¡Si pero lo malo es que es hombre!

-¡Vaya!, deje de jugar Izayoi-sempai, obviamente es una chica ¿o no Hyodou?

-Lamento decir esto Saji, pero es verdad, es un hombre

Saji solo cayó de rodillas mientras se rompían sus ilusiones

Fue que Izayoi voltio a ver hacia otro lado donde Kuro Usagi también dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar donde después todos desviaron su mirada, viendo a un sujeto con una yukata que Issei conocía

-Asi que los sirvientes de la familia del Rey Demonio están jugando por aquí.

—¡Azazel……..!

—Hey, Sekiryuutei. Ha pasado tiempo desde esa noche.

Todos estaban mirando dudosamente a aquel que apareció repentinamente.

Con la simple palabra que dijo Issei, la atmosfera cambio completamente. Xenovia preparo su espada. Por la densa atmosfera, Asia se escondió detrás de Issei, mientras hacía aparecer su Boosted Gear como si la protegiera.

-¿¡Que hace el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos en un lugar como este!?

Pregunto Izayoi mientras Azazel solo sonrío amargamente debido a las posturas de combate.

—No tengo ganas de pelear. Así que relajen sus posturas, Demonios de Clase Baja. Deben de saber que incluso si se reúnen muchos, no me podrán ganar aunque por lo que escuche hay dos personas que podrían, ¿verdad? además Incluso yo no pienso molestar a demonios de clase baja. Ya que estaba dando un paseo, vine a visitar el lugar en donde están los demonios. ¿Está el portador de la sacro-espada demoníaca y los chicos de otro mundo? Vine a verlos.

-El chico de la espada no está, y nosotros somos los del otro mundo

Dijo Izayoi mientras caminaba junto a Kuro Usagi delante de Issei

-Ohh, esto es interesante, a primera vista no pareces fuerte, pero viendote detalladamente es justo lo contrario, y la coneja es igual, si son fuertes, probablemente perdería si me enfrentó a ustedes, quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre su mundo, pero supongo que será cuando se lleve la paz entre las tres facciones

-Así que harán una especie de alianza

-Aún no lo se, después de todo hay rivalidad y odio entre las tres facciones, pero ahora son tiempos de crisis y las tres facciones tienen un enemigo en común

-¿Buscas la paz?

-Se podía decir, tanto que les ayudare con un consejo para ayudar al vampiro que se esconde detrás del árbol

Gasper solo chillo al ser descubierto

-Tu eres el portador del Forbidden Balor View ¿verdad? tienes que aprender a usarlo apropiadamente, porque entonces de lo contrario se convertirá en algo que cause perdidas a otros. Ya que es un Sacred Gear de tipo de apoyo, si puedes complementar los aspectos deficientes, debería estar bien, pero…… Ahora que lo menciono, la investigación de los demonios sobre los Sacred Gears no ha avanzado mucho. Si lo invocas con tus 5 sentidos y si entonces la capacidad del dueño no es suficiente entonces, se descontrolara naturalmente, y será extremadamente peligroso.

Como si mirara la cara de Gasper, más bien, Azazel está viendo a sus ojos. Gasper estaba temblando conforme el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos se le acercaba. Sin embargo, ni uno sentia nada extraño o malicia viniendo de Azazel. Su expresión se ve como si estuviera lleno de interés ya que no sabían cómo responder. Mirándolo, se ve como si Gasper estuviera siendo atacado por un ángel caído, pero…. Azazel giró y apuntó a Saji. Mientras este se espantaba, Saji también hace una postura. Sin embargo.

—¿Esa es la Absorption Line? Si estan practicando, intenta usarla. Conéctala con este vampiro, si él invoca su Sacred Gear mientras tu absorbes el exceso de energía su Sacred Gear, probablemente no se salga de control tan fácilmente.

A la explicación de Azazel, Saji también muestra una expresión compleja.

-Mi Sacred Gear, ¿también puede succionar el poder de los Sacred Gears oponentes? Pensé que simplemente absorbía el poder del oponente y lo debilitaba

Escuchando eso, Azazel tenía una expresión de asombro.

—En serio, es por esto que recientemente los dueños de Sacred Gears no intentan conocer su poder o el de sus Sacred Gears lo suficiente. La Absorption Line posee el poder de uno de los 5 legendarios reyes dragón, el Dragón del Calabozo, Vritra. Bueno, esto fue encontrado gracias a las investigaciones recientes. Esa cosa puede ser conectada a cualquier objeto y puede dispersar ese poder. Si es en pequeño lapso, es posible separar la línea del lado del dueño y conectarla a otra persona u objeto.

—En… Entonces, la línea de mi lado….por ejemplo, ¿puedo conectarla a Hyodou u otra persona? ¿Y entonces el poder fluirá dentro de Hyodou?

—Sí, si creces, el número de líneas también incrementaran. Si haces eso, la potencia de absorción también incrementara varias veces.

Saji se quedó callado y fue cuando recordaron lo que dijo Kokabiel. Su pasatiempo de coleccionar Sacred Gears es anormal

—En mejorar el Sacred Gear, el modo más rápido sería beber la sangre del contenedor del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Si dejas que el vampiro beba tu sangre, entonces ganara poder.

-Ya entiendo, los vampiros pura sangre tienen sangre dracónica fluyendo en ellos, y el al ser un mitad vampiro necesitaría mayor sangre de dragón para desatar mejor sus habilidades

-¿Como lo supiste?

-En las teorías del creacionismo existe el mito del dragon que lleva al mundo y que se cree que es el creador de la raza de los vampiros.

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos estaba más que impresionado ya que Izayoi sabía gran parte de la investigación de muchos años y que era algo muy complicado, con algo tan poco como decir que solo le dieran sangre de un dragón entonces empezó a aplaudir

-Eres impresionante, no esperaba que tu conocieras sobre eso, me gustaria ofrecerte la invitación de que vayas a Grigori, talvez encuentres algo que te guste

-Lo haré después de que se haga la alianza

Todos estaban muy impresionados ya que el gobernador de los caídos que su obsesión era investigar había alabado a Izayoi e incluso lo había invitado a Grigori

Azazel entonces se giro para retirarse. Sin embargo, solo paró una vez, y giró su cara hacía el grupo.

—Me disculpo por Vali… pido disculpas porque nuestro Dragón Blanco haya entrado en contacto contigo por su cuenta. Estoy seguro que debes de haberte sorprendido, ¿verdad? Bu…Bueno, él es un chico raro, pero no piensa saldar la rivalidad entre el rojo y el blanco inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No me pedirás disculpas por haber contactado conmigo repetidas veces sin informarme de tu identidad? Inconscientemente también me queje. Sin embargo, en verdad estaba sorprendido. Que el cliente fuera el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, hay límites incluso en las bromas malas.

-Es mi pasatiempo así que no lo haré

Fue que comenzó a retirarse y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Gasper el cual consistía en detener un balón mientras Saji succionaba su exceso de poder

Así fue hasta que ya era muy noche donde solo quedaron Izayoi, Issei y Gasper, ya que todos eran detenidos se le dejo la tarea a Izayoi ya que el era immune pero Issei se decidió quedar ya que Rias le había dado la tarea, así había continuado la práctica donde después de tanto fallar Gasper empezó a llorar

—¡Y-Yo……no necesito tal Sacred Gear! ¡Po… Porque detengo a todos! ¡Los espanto! ¡Hago que me odien! ¡Incluso yo me odio! No quiero detener a mis a-amigos y c-compañeros….. No quiero ver detenida la cara de aquellos a los que aprecio... N-No quiero eso, no quiero que me odien

Izayoi solo se sentó junto a Gasper y le dijo

-Se como te sientes, ser despreciado, que nadie te vea bien, que te odien, se lo que se siente

Issei y Gasper estaban impresionados ya que si uno preguntaran dirian que vivio y creció normalmente

-¿Enserio?

-Si, tuve 31 pares de padres adoptivos, y pase por 24 casa hogares siendo devuelto como un juguete defectuoso y al final de cuentas me termine hartando de las personas hasta que conocí a alguien que le daría sentido a mi vida, una persona que me salvo y que me acepto

-Pero yo no tengo a nadie

-¿Eres tonto? o la falda no te deja respirar bien, que me dices de Rias Gremory, ella te salvó, te aceptó, y se preocupa como si de una hermana se tratase

Gasper abrió sus ojos, fue que Issei se puso en cuclillas en frente de Gasper

-No solo es buchou, todos nos preocupamos por ti, somos compañeros, soy tu sempai y somos amigos, así que ayudemos a buchou como ella lo ha hecho con nosotros

-¡si! por favor continuemos Izayoi-sempai, Ise-sempai

Fue como se reanudó el entrenamiento donde Gasper empezó a hablar sobre que harían si pudieran detener el tiempo donde ambos respondieron que para manosear tanto como quisieran a las mujeres donde fueron golpeados repentinamente por Kuro Usagi con su abanico, mientras Koneko solo dijo

-Gya-kun te ves con hambre

Para después enseñarle ajo donde salió corriendo y Xenovia le puso una bolsa de papel, alegrandolo pues ya no las personas no lo veían directamente pero el si las veria directamente

Eso ocurrio gracias a la idea de Asia, que también no era buena hablando con personas de frente pero si por teléfono, fue que a las chicas se les ocurrio esa idea para ayudar al pequeño vampiro

Fin del captulo

Bueno así termina otro capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, antes de terminar me gustaría que me dijeran que otra historia quieren que suba, se que tengo varias historias sin actualizar pero no se preocupen se actualizarán (espero) sin más que decir me despidodespido no sin antes contestar los reviews

DanteSparda1959: Gracias por el apoyo y lo sé, pero como esto lo subía a youtube podía poner imagenes, pero trataré de mejorar

Dungeon90: Gracias por el apoyo y si las novelas de mondaiji son pocos los aspectos que puede mejorar (en mi opinión)


End file.
